The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus Mill. and known by the varietal name ‘UEB 3375/2’. The new variety was discovered in the fall of 1999 in The Czech Republic. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between unpatented female parent ‘Topaz’ and unpatented male parent ‘Golden Delicious’. The purpose of the breeding program was to find a new cultivar with high disease resistance, high yield, and excellent fruit quality. The new variety exhibits similar Vf—resistance against scab to ‘Topaz’, but there is an absence of russeting in the stem cavity. The new variety exhibits a similar tree habit, yellow ground color of fruits, and long fruit stem to ‘Golden Delicious’, but exhibits a globose fruit shape, the absence of fruit russeting, and the presence of Vf—resistance against scab. The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other Malus Mill. varieties:                Late, dessert-type, diploid variety        Trees are of medium vigor with a spreading habit        Fruit shape is globose with a slight ribbing        Stalk is long and medium thick        Russeting is absent        Ground color of the fruit skin is yellow        Overcolor is either absent or a very slight orange blush        Fruit flesh is firm, juicy with a harmonic sugar/acid content, and good flavor        Keeping quality of the fruits is very good        Vf—resistance against scab is present        Fruit of the new variety matures shortly after ‘Golden Delicious’        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The new variety has not been publicly available or offered for sale anywhere in the world before the filing date of the present application. The new variety is the subject of Plant Breeders' Rights Application Number 1505/MAL08641, filed Mar. 7, 2003, in The Czech Republic, and European Community Plant Breeders' Rights Application Number 2003/1436, filed Aug. 11, 2003.